Far Away
by EClareObsession
Summary: ONE SHOT: Jude figures out if she really is in love with Spiederman. juderman


This fan fiction is a one shot/song fan fiction. The song used is "Far Away" By Nickelback. When it's in bold, and italics that means it's the song lyrics. 

****

****�

****�

**_This time, This place_**

Some people say that love never happens, and you never get you're 'fairytale' ending. I kind of a agree. But I guess people can believe whatever the hell they want. I had received a text from my girlfriend saying "We need to talk". Usually you'd say, you and her are over, but I don't think so. Me and Jude have been dating for over a year, and to tell you the truth, I think she's the one, I think she's the one girl that you wouldn't mind if you're arm went numb, because she was sleeping on it. She's everything I could wish for. Who would of thought that me, Vincent Spiederman, would date Jude Harrison. The world can be crazy...

**_Misused, Mistakes_**

I arrived at the Harrison home to see Jude with her arms crossed, and leaning on the house in the front yard. 

"Sneaking Out?" I joked with her "We could get it on!" I joked again. But Jude's facial expression stayed serious. This isn't a very good sign

"Vin, we need to talk" Jude began

"Good talk or bad?" I asked in a worried tone. Am I going to lose her?

"Spiederman...it's a bad talk" She answered. "I uh..I don't think you're the one" Jude began, I stared at her in wonder as my heart shattered. She had played with my emotions, and look what happens?

"You love Quincy more?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer. 

"Kind of" Jude answered.

**_Too long, Too late_**

I stared at her in wonder. I mean what the hell have I done to get my heart murdered? Have you ever noticed that when you treat someone so good, they're still the one to step all over you? And Jude wasn't the only one who ever did this to me. For example; My dad. I cooked for him, I cleaned for him, I did everything, but he still beat me! And my mom; I cleaned for her, I cooked dinner, everything! But she was still still drank to much, and did drugs. And last, but not least; Jude, I was there to pick up the pieces when Quincy left, I was there to tell her dad to leave at her concert, right after her parents divorce. I did everything! but Quincy is always better. 

**_Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath_**

I could hardly speak as I watched her stand there and stare at me. I couldn't believe she would hurt me like that. Whatever..I don't need Jude Harrison to make me happy.

"Fine, go marry Quincy, and live one damn happy life...one that I wont be in!" I screamed. I then got into my car and sped off, leaving Jude there to cry. I arrived home and flopped on my bed. I still remember when Jude would come over and we'd lay on my bed and talk for hours and hours. That was a good thing about Jude: she loved to talk to me, most girls would just want to make out, I don't disagree, but I find talking to Jude a lot better. She told me all her problems, and I told mine. We understood each other...we loved each other 

**_Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

I stared at her t-shirt that layed on the ground. And I know what you're thinking and you're wrong! She slept over and had 3 shirts with her. And one fell out of her bag and I never gave it back. I guess it reminded me of how my life was started to get a lot better. But I guess the higher life builds you up, the harder you fall...

**_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
&& I miss you_**

I stared at a picture of me and Jude that was framed on my desk, it was when we went to the water park. The picture was me and her kissing; it was a really good kiss. But staring at that picture was bringing tears to my eyes. I picked the picture up and whipped it at the door. The frame shattered. 

**_From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_**

Everything me and Jude were is fading away. We used to shine so damn light...what happened? I know what happened. She fell for Quincy. The same Quincy that cheated on Portia, the same Quincy that left Jude to cry by herself 2 times, the same Quincy who told her that her kiss with him on her 16th birthday didn't matter! My god how could she still love him! I really don't get this.

**_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

I fell asleep after about a hour of me thinking to myself. I woke up at 10:30 A.M. God, it was early. I headed over to G-Major. When I got there Kyle and Wally were sitting and joking around. I probably looked like crap, I had terrible bags under my eyes, a wrinkled shirt, and my jeans were really baggy, also my converse were untied and dirtier then ever. I approached the dudes. "What the hell?" Wally asked as him and Kyle laughed

**_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_**

"Last night Jude broke up with me...and I went to sleep at 4 A.M" I answered as I could see that they felt bad. 

"Sorry, dude.." Kyle replied as they both gave sad looks

"You dudes were dating for a year and a half" Wally said

"I know.." I said as all the pain came rushing back. 

**_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_**

I headed to studio A. && to make everything perfect..I walked in on Jude and Tommy kissing. I stood there in the doorway staring them down as they continued to kiss. They hadn't noticed that I was right there. Suddenly Jude's eyes opened and she spotted me. She pulled away from Tommy. They both stared at me. I shook my head, referring to no, as I started to walk away. 

**_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us_**

Jude followed me

"Spied! Wait up!" She screamed. I stopped walking and faced her. 

"You sure got over me fast!" i yelled

"I'm sorry Spied...But I love him.." Jude said

"Bullshit!" I screamed. "You're not sorry!" I added to my other statement. 

"Spied-" She said, but I cut her off.

"You're a pathetic liar! You and Quincy can go jump off a cliff for all I care!" I screamed, and stormed away. I know the last part was really harsh, but...I loved her...

**_Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

The dudes had watched the whole fight between the two of us. And I know later I'll get crap for saying she could jump off a cliff, but at these moments..I don't care. I went to 620. After 10 minutes Wally and Kyle walked in. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked

"Playing my guitar?" I asked as I continued to play my electric guitar. 

**_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along_**

"Turn it down!" Kyle screamed, I heard him, but didn't do a damn thing. I knew everything they would say, so what's the point of listening?

**_&& I miss you  
From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_**

Wally unplugged the amp. 

"What the hell!" I screamed at the two of them 

"We should be asking you the same question!" Kyle yelled at me. I rolled my eyes as I dropped my guitar on the ground. I sat on the couch as the two of them stood in front of me.

**_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

"You loved Jude...didn't you?" Kyle asked

"Shut up..." I said. I really didn't want to admit that I loved her.

"If you don't tell us, we'll tell everyone about the time that you went streaking in front of you're neighbors house" Wally blackmailed me. I was dared to go up to my neighbors house, naked, and ask if he had any sugar. I know, embarrassing. 

**_So far away  
Been far away for far too long_**

"I loved her more then anything. Without her...I feel like I could just...die" I replied. The last part scared the guys

"You're not gonna die" Wally said

"I know..." I sadly replied

**_So far away_**

"I thought she loved me..i thought I was the one for her..." I told them

"We know dude" Kyle said patting my back

"No you don't!" I yelled "I need to be alone...Get out" I told them

**_Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_**

The two dudes left me there as I was almost in tears. About an hour later the door bursted opened, to reveal a crying Jude. She walked over to me and stood in front of me, as I continued to just sit there. Her tears fell on top of my head as I watched her. 

"What happened?" I asked as I stood up. 

"Tommy" Jude answered

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_**

"What's he do?" I asked as I held her hands. 

"He left again...and he left with Karma..and" Jude said, but began to studder

"Go on.." I comforted her

"And he said Karma was better then me at everything, and that he used me to stay at G-Major so he could get money for him and Karma to live in New York!" Jude cried out.

**_&& I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_**

I hugged her and she hugged back. She held tighter then ever before. 

"Spied...why are you always there for me?" She asked. I was kind of confused

"What do you mean?" I asked

**_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

"No matter what I do...You're always there for me." Jude answered. 

"Jude..I love you...and I always will" I told her

**_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

"Really?" Jude asked

"Of course...always and forever" I truthfully told her.

**_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

"Spied, I have to tell you something" Jude said. 

"What?" I asked. I'm kind of scared...

"I love you..more then Tommy" Jude told me. 

_**Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing**_

"I love you too" I replied, as she smiled. 

We then...kissed. After the kiss we hugged and held on forever

&& I guess you can get you're 'fairytale' ending. 

**_Hold on to me and, never let me go..._**


End file.
